A Different Amy Cahill
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Will be re-written soon.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Amy Cahill

Summary: starts before grace's funeral. Amy is different. She is totally bad and evil. Will be Amy/Ian Nat/Dan. See how this new Amy changes the clue hunt. Amy and Dan live with Beatrice and are rich because Beatrice is nice. OOC and AU Amy is not clumsy and does not blush NO MATTER WHAT.

We were sitting in our car on our way to our grandmothers funeral. She was a great person and I loved her and she also turned me evil so I will always be grateful to her. She hired people to teach me every fighting style known to man. She taught me how to plan, make poisons, and research. She told me she was preparing me and Dan my younger eleven-year-old brother for the clue hunt. We have been practicing everything she taught us since she told us she was sick.

You must be wondering who I am right now. I'm Amy Cahill. Me and my little brother Dan are top madrigal agents. I have dark black hair that almost looks blue and goes to mid back in thick curls, high cheekbones, a straight nose, dark violet almond shaped eyes, full, pouty, cherry red lips, and perfect curves. Dan has brown short hair, jade green eyes, a straight nose, and high cheekbones.

For the funeral I am wearing a mid thigh, black, strapless, sequined dress that has a black leather belt around the middle and I have black, strapy, six inch heel stilettos for shoes. I also have black lace finger-less gloves. For jewelry I have a short 24 carrot diamond necklace and dangly diamond earrings. I have dark black glitter eyeliner, and glitter gray and black eye-shadow. I had only a little blush on my cheeks with some pink cherry lip-gloss. I left my hair down naturally. Dan had a black tux on and dress shoes.

"Amy Dan were almost there," Aunt Beatrice said softly causing me and Dan to look over to her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Ok," I said just as softly then reached over and hugged her real quick before saying, "I love you Aunt Beatrice."

I knew that she really needed to hear that because she smiled through her tears looked over at me and said, "Thank you Amy."

I just smiled.

We arrived at Grace's mansion a few minutes later and when we went in Aunt Bee went over to talk to other people. I went over to talk to my favorite cousin Sinead Starling.(Just pretend). We talked until I noticed Dan being held upside down by Madison and her twin sister Reagan.

"Excuse me Sinead. I'll be right back. Reagan and Madison are picking on Dan."

"Ok I'll be talking to Ted, Ned, or some other Ekat," she replied cheerfully.

I smiled at her and she smiled back before I left to go save Dan from the idiotic Holts. When I was halfway to them I made it known that I was coming.

"Hey Holts. Let my little brother go NOW," I yelled across the room drawing everyone's attention over to us. It didn't bother me as I walked over to them slowly.

"YEAH. Well what is we don't what are you going to do about in?" Madison sneers while everyone else laughs. I smirked.

"Oh I'll just do this," I said as I walked up to her with my smirk still firmly in place. I grabbed her wrist and held it tight enough to bruise. She screamed slightly. Everyone stopped laughing immediately and looked at us with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. "Now Madison Reagan you will put my little brother down without dropping him on his head. Understand?" I asked squeezing her wrist tighter.

"Okay!" she squeaked fear obvious on her face.

I smiled and let go of her wrist. "Good girl!" I said talking to her like she was a puppy and patting her on the head.

She and Reagan slowly lower Dan to his feet when their older brother Hamilton and their parents Eisenhower Holt (dad) and Mary-Todd Holt (mom).They all glared at me and Dan while we both just smiled angelically at them and our faces were smug because we knew we could fight better than them.

"WHY were you picking on my daughters Amy?" Eisenhower bellowed.

"Same reason they were picking on Dan well sort of. _They_ thought they could and get away with it where as _we_ know we can get away with picking on them," I replied sweetly while still smiling angelically at them.

"Mommy, she bruised my wrist," Madison whined. I just smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER," Mary-Todd screeches in my face.

"Well, she was hurting my little brother, so of course I'm going to hurt her," I replied smoothly.

"Guys stop fighting. Amy you know you could beet them all in a fight and Holts she's a six-teen year-old girl of course she's going to react this way to you picking on me." Dan stated." Now come on lets get this funeral over with."

"I can't wait for us to inherit this place so I can personally kick you two pests out," Hamilton sneers to us while we just roll our eyes which only makes him

angrier.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Amy Cahill: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: for chapter 1&2 I don't own the 39 clues

Oh and also I'm going to start a new story soon it's 3 years after the clue hunt and Amy finds out she is a vesper then joins them

Madison's pov (When her and Reagan attacked Dan)

Those little brats. We'll see who's the better part of the family. They think just because they were Grace's favorite that they're hot stuff. we'll show them as soon as Amy goes to talk to someone else we'll attack. Their she goes off to talk to that Ekat.

"Hey Reagan lets go get Dan," I said while nodding to him. She nodded eagerly. We went over to were he was standing and bent down to grab his ankles. We pulled him up and he just seemed shocked.

We were picking on him calling him names when we suddenly heard Amy yell, "Hey Holts. Let my little brother go NOW." Me and Reagan looked up shocked that she would talk to us like that. Didn't she know that our parents could beat her into a pulp if she didn't treat us right?

Everyone's attention was now on us as she casual walked over completely unfazed by everyone's stares-including our parents-like she owned the place and this was completely normal for her. While she was casually strolling over to us I took in her appearance. She was wearing a mid-thigh sequined dress that had a sweetheart neckline, six inch strappy stiletto heels for shoes, with black leather studded fingerless gloves. For make-up she had on black glitter eyeliner, dark gray glitter eye shadow, and pink cherry lipgloss, with only a little blush on. She had left her hair down naturally. For jewelry she had twenty-four carrot dangly earrings, and a short diamond necklace on. When I looked back up at her face I saw that she was smirking. Well we'll just have to wipe that little smirk off of her face won't we?

"YEAH? Well what if I don't want to let him down what are you going to do then?" I sneer while everyone else laughs. She just smirks.

"I'll just do this," she replies while still smirking. By now she was right in front of me and before I could do anything she reached out and grabbed my wrist hard enough to bruise it. I let out a small scream-more out of surprise than pain-but my family didn't know that so they started rushing over to help me. Bye now everyone had stopped laughing and were starring at us in shock with their eyes wide, and mouths hanging open.

"Now Madison Reagan you will put Dan down gently without dropping him on his head. Understand?" she asked squeezing my wrist a little tighter,

"Okay," I squeaked and I knew I had fear on my face. God my family must be so disappointed in me. I know for a fact that Hamilton, mom, or dad wouldn't have been afraid of this little squirt. I'm such a disappointment to my family. I don't deserve to be called a Holt.

To make matters Amy said, "Good girl," like I was a puppy and she even went as far as to pat me on the head in front of everybody. Humiliating. God I feel like crying but I can't I would be being more of an embarrassment and disappointment to the family. I couldn't do that to them. Me and Reagan slowly and carefully lowered Dan to the ground after Amy let go of my wrist and I noticed then that it was bruising.

By now mom, dad, and Hamilton showed up and they were all extremely angry. They all glared at Amy and Dan while they just smiled angelically and looking like the picture of perfect. Even better than Ian and Natalie and for some odd reason that made me feel more scared of them.

Dad then yelled, "WHY are you picking on my daughters Amy?"

"Same reason they were picking on Dan, well sort of. _They_ _thought_ they could get away with it. Where as _I know_ I can get away with it." she replied calmly while still smiling like the perfect little angel that I know she's not.

I decided now would be a good time to let them know she bruised me.

"Mommy she bruised my wrist," I whined. Amy possibly made it worse for herself because she just smirked. God I'm making their humiliation worse because I sound like a three year old.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER," mom shrieked in Amy's face. Amy just continued smirking. I was starting about her mental health.

"Well she was hurting my little brother, so of coarse I'm going to hurt her." she replied smoothly. Uh oh. That was possibly the worst thing she could say to him at a time like this.

"Guys stop fighting. Amy you know you could beet them all in a fight and Holts she's a sixteen year old girl of coarse she is going to react this way to you picking on me." Dan stated. "Now come on let's get this funeral over with."

"I can't wait for us to inherit this place so I can personally kick you two pests out," Hamilton sneers while they just rolled their eyes which only succeeded in making him angrier and they are either incredibly stupid for making him that mad or they have no since of self preservation. I'm going to go with the second one of those choices.

"You and your family aren't going to inherit this place. I _know_ who is going to inherit this place. After all I helped Grace make her will," Amy said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Now as Dan said earlier lets get on with this funeral." this time she sounded bored.

We didn't say anything just followed then to where we needed to go all the while glaring at the back of their heads. The rest of the family followed silently not wanting to make them mad again or just lost in their own thoughts.

Nobody's pov:

Ian Kabra followed everyone else all the while lost in his own thoughts about the strange Cahill girl and what just went down between her and the Holts. As amazing as it was he would never admit it to anyone else but himself because whether he wanted to admit it or not he was already starting to develop feelings for the girl-like love at first sight.

**Next chapter will be in Amy's pov and will be when they first get the clue and talk to the Kabra's for the first time.**

**Dun-Dun-Dun what will happen remember Amy and Dan both carry weapons with them everywhere they go**


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Amy Cahill: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hi, sorry I haven't updated but I have had a lot of homework and I've been sick and I'm also writing a new story with MollyMcC plus like five others. In this chapter Amy and Dan talk to the Kabras for the first time and get the clue. **

**And I also want to say that I didn't have my beta look at the previous chapters so it's my fault if they suck.**

**I don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters only the plot. Now on with the story. I will quote from the story in this chapter but I don't own anything.**

**Evanescence456: My super awesome beta.**

Amy's POV:

As we walked towards the grave site we looked around and saw the Kabras talking to the preacher and looking like perfect little angles- well, almost perfect. They were wearing designer mourning outfits that complimented their looks but I'm sure that's not the best they can do. They probably thought they looked the best here but they hadn't seen us yet so they didn't know that someone here looked better than them. Natalie started looking around and when she saw us walking towards them she started glaring, causing her older brother, Ian, to look over at us and smile at me. He probably thought it was a charming smile but it didn't have any effect on me.

I smiled back at him, using my most dazzling smile and he had a dazed look on his face. As we got closer I noticed Natalie trying to dazzle Dan but he was having more of an effect on her than she was on him. We stopped walking about two feet away from them.

"Hello cousins," I purred to them, still smiling at Ian.

"Yes, hello. It's _so_ good to see you again," Natalie said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes towards Dan. I rolled my eyes slightly at her obvious flirting with him- even if she didn't know she was being so obvious -which made it easy

to tell she liked him. Just like it was easy to tell Ian liked me.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi and I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but we simply must be getting back to our aunt. Will we see you later?" I asked, making it seem like I was innocent when I was exactly the opposite.

"We might if we're lucky," Ian said with a smirk. I smiled at him again before Dan and I turned around and walked away. As soon as we weren't in hearing range I bent my arm around my back and grabbed the bug that Natalie put in my hair which she didn't think I noticed her do.

As soon as I grabbed it I looked at it then scoffed and threw it to the side. Dan looked over at me when he heard me scoff and raised an eyebrow in question.

I sighed than said, "Natalie put a bug in my hair."

When I said that he rolled his eyes.

"They are really annoying. I mean, did you see the way they were looking at us?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"Now what is our plan for the clue hunt?"

"Well knowing the Kabras, Isabel will make them be in the clue hunt. And the Holts will probably accept because they want to get back at us for what we did to Madison and Reagan. Irina will definitely take the clue. The Starlings might and Alistair will because he has been in the clue hunt for a while now. Cora will make Jonah take the clue but if I know him he won't argue because he doesn't care, and everyone else is either too selfish or scared to participate in the hunt. Okay, we know how easy it will be to get the Kabras out of the hunt. All we have to do is get them to fall in love with us and then we use a poison to make them fall into a deep sleep that doesn't have an antidote and they will wake up from it in about nine months."

"I agree. But the others might be more difficult. I think Irina will be the hardest to get rid of," Dan said. He had a calculating look on his face.

"No she might not be too hard. All we have to do is remind her that we're children and then play on her weakness from what happened to her son, Nikolai."

"That makes sense. Then should we take out the Starlings, Alistair, Jonah, or the Holts?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. If the Starlings take the clue we might be able to convince them to be on our team or at the very least have an alliance with us."

"Okay. Then we should make an alliance with Alistair and before we take him out we could work together to take out the Dolts."

"Or we could make an alliance with Alistair and while we're taking out the Holts we could 'accidentally' get Alistair as well," I told him, putting air quotes around accidentally. "Then we could just get Jonah at some random time."

He nodded in agreement. "That plan gets rid of the Holts, Alistair, and Jonah so we should go with that plan."

"Glad you see it my way, dear brother," I said, imitating Natalie causing Dan to laugh while I just smirked.

"Nice imitation, Amy. That was almost perfect."

"I know 'cause I'm just awesome like that," I replied, smiling a completely evil and twisted smile that would strike fear into anyone's heart and have them running for the hills while screaming bloody murder faster than you could say hallelujah.

As we took our places next to Aunt Beatrice in the graveyard I noticed the Holts glaring at us, Irina looking at us suspiciously, Alistair smiling kindly at us, the Starlings looking like nothing is wrong, and the Kabras ogling us again. We smiled like angels at Irina causing her eye to twitch, looked at the Holts like the most innocent beings on the planet and we could do nothing wrong making them look away, smiled back at Alistair making him look away, probably thinking that we weren't worthy opponents, waved slightly to the Starlings so they waved back, and we smiled our most dazzling smiles at the Kabras again making them looked dazed. Ha, they'll probably be doing that a lot.

Above us summer clouds rumbled making me look up and see that it was about to rain. I pulled out my umbrella along with Dan and Aunt Beatrice after they saw me pull mine out. Minutes later it started to rain and the three of us put our umbrellas up while everyone else got wet before taking theirs out. We were the only ones to stay completely dry so all the girls' makeup started running which was an amusing sight.

The minister then started to talk and he said some stuff about ashes but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy perfecting our plan for the clue hunt. When they lowered the coffin into the ground only a few people looked sad.

I saw Uncle Fiske out of the corner of my eye and waved slightly at him, making him wave back. Before anyone else noticed him he disappeared and I turned back to the grave.

Everyone threw a shovelful of dirt on the coffin before they finished burying Grace. Everyone seemed to enjoy this too much, especially the Holts- as they have always hated Grace and more so now because of Dan and I.

After the service Mr. McIntyre walked up to a podium and spoke in a grave voice.

"Thank you all for coming. I am William McIntyre, Madame Cahill's lawyer and executor." We overheard Madison asking Hamilton if that meant that he killed Grace so we rolled our eyes as he told her no. She looked disappointed.

"If you look inside your programs, some of you will find a gold invitation card."

Everyone seemed excited except for me, Dan, and Aunt Beatrice. We knew what would be in our envelopes. Disappointed cursing and enraged shouting broke out when people discovered that they didn't have the card.

When Dan and I opened our programs we were unsurprised to see that we had a card with a gold leafed border. It read:

_Dan and Amy Cahill are hereby invited to the_

_Reading of_

_The last will and testament of Grace Cahill_

_WHERE_

_The Great Hall, Cahill Manor_

_WHEN_

_Now_

"Oh! I'm so surprised!" I said with fake shock on my face making Dan chuckle.

"I assure you that the invitations were not done randomly. I apologize to those of you who were excluded. Madame Grace meant you no disrespect. Of all the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely," Mr. McIntyre said while raising his voice to be heard over the crowd.

Playing stupid Dan called out, "Most likely to what?"

"In your case Dan to be a stupid, branchless loser," Reagan Holt said while standing right behind Dan. I turned and glared with a look that could kill.

"Reagan, just because you're stupid doesn't mean you have to mess with my brother. And let's face it- it's not a good look on you either. It really makes you look even more stupid than you already are- if that's possible."

She just huffed and glared at me, though I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at me, and then she walked back to her family. After she told them what I said they all turned to glare fiercely at me. I smiled sweetly at them.

"To be beneficiaries of Grace Cahill's will. Now, if you please, those of you with invitations will gather in the Great Hall."

Everyone with an invitation flocked to the Great Hall like someone said that they were giving away a million dollars to whoever got there first.

Dan, Aunt Beatrice, and I followed the other Cahills that had invitations into the Great Hall and were not shocked to see the others who we mentioned earlier while setting up our plan of action for the clue hunt in the front of the group.

As everyone got their seats Mr. McIntyre stood at a table in front with a projector behind him. There were about forty people there including Aunt Beatrice who looked disgusted at the number of people there who only wanted to be there to see if they will get a cut of Grace's fortune.

Mr. McIntyre raised his hand for silence, opened a brown leather folder, adjusted his bifocals, and began to read: "I, Grace Cahill, being of sound mind and body do hereby divide my entire estate among those who accept the challenge and those who do not."

"What challenge?" Uncle Jose asked while looking between Mr. McIntyre and the will. "I thought this was about money, not some stupid challenge."

"I am getting to that, sir," Mr. McIntyre said. "Now if I can continue without being interrupted. You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time - a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large."

All at once forty people started talking and demanding answers.

"Perilous undertaking? What does that mean?" Cousin Ingrid shouted.

"A quest? Who does she think she is? We're Cahills, not adventurers!"

I stood up turned to them from my place in the front row and yelled, "Hey! Everybody shut up! If you want to know then listen and I'm sure Mr. McIntyre will explain. Or if you don't want to know or care what it means than by all means leave and don't get any of the inheritance." That immediately shut everyone up.

"Thank you, Amy," Mr. McIntyre said then continued. "Now if you will direct your attention to the screen behind me I'm sure Madame Cahill can explain things much better than I."

The projector hummed to life and Grace's face flickered onto the screen. As soon as the video finished, more yelling filled the hall.

"Greatest family in history?" Cousin Ingrid yelled. "Is she crazy?"

"Stubborn?" Eisenhower Holt shouted. "She called us stubborn?"

"William!" Alistair Oh's voice rose above the rest. "Just a moment! There are some people here I don't recognize, people who may not even be members of this family. How do we know-"

"If you are in this room, sir," Mr. McIntyre said, "you are a Cahill. Whether your surname is Cahill or not doesn't matter. Everyone here has Cahill blood."

"Even you, Mr. McIntyre?" Natalie Kabra asked in her silky British accent.

The old lawyer flushed. "That, miss, is beside the point, Now, if I might be allowed to finish–"

"But what is this about sacrificing our inheritance?" Cousin Ingrid complained.

"Madame, you may decline the challenge if you wish. If you do you will receive what is under your chair," Mr. McIntyre explained.

Immediately, everybody started looking under their chair. I reached down and grabbed the envelope that was taped to the bottom of my chair and opened it to reveal a bank

voucher for one million dollars.

"What you hold in your hands is a bank voucher for the Royal Bank of Scotland. It shall only be activated if and when you renounce your claim to the challenge. If you do not choose the challenge you may walk out of this room with one million dollars and never have to think of Grace Cahill again. But if you do take the challenge you could become the most powerful person in the world and not get any money, property, or anything else from Grace. But I am warning you, this challenge could kill you. You have five minutes to decide."

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been working on a couple of different stories and I've been really busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it though it probably doesn't. And the internet has been really stupid and wouldn't let me connect to post this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Amy Cahill: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: IAN! Come here and do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: No. I refuse to be bossed around by a thirteen-year-old girl. It's not the Lucian _or_ Kabra way.**

**Me: *Grins evilly* Well if you don't, I'll kill you off in all of my stories - slowly and painfully- except the prank war one; in that one you'll just be humiliated to the extreme. And I'll kill you now, after of course giving Amy your . . . _journal._**

**Ian: Alright, fine, but just this once. *Mumbles under breath***

**Me: I'm sorry, what was that? 'Cause you must know I also have control over Natalie's fate as well. *Laughs maniacally***

**Ian: Are you sure you're not insane? You really do act like it.**

**Me: I know I'm insane, you don't have to keep pointing it out! And thank you, for me being called insane is a compliment.**

**Ian: I believe you.**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer. I'm getting impatient and I'm sure the readers are too.**

**Ian: *Rolls eyes* Yes, your majesty. I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Amy's POV:**

Dan and I looked at each other and we instantly knew we were taking the challenge- no questions asked.

"You'll decline the challenge, of course," we heard a male British accent behind us.

We looked at each other and I raised an eyebrow, while my lips were set in an amused smirk.

_Are they serious? Or are they joking? I really can't tell, _Dan asked with his eyes. He looked amused as well.

_I think they are. They must not want us to get hurt, _I thought back. My smirk still in place, I turned towards them and said, "Why would we do that? I think the challenge might be fun. Don't you, Dan?"

"But of course, dear sister," he replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. I giggled while the Kabras seemed like he hadn't said anything, which made me a little mad.

"But you could get hurt. Think of your Aunt. And Grace wouldn't want that, would she? After all, you were her favorite," Natalie said, slightly flustered, though she hid it well.

"We won't get hurt. Besides Aunt Bee is cool- and so was Grace. They wouldn't mind. I'm positive," I told them with a smile.

They turned around and walked away, seeming sad thinking we would get hurt. Without them noticing, I put a bug in Natalie's purse.

"I wonder," I chirped lightly, "how long it'll take them to notice the bug."

"Probably a while because of the way it's designed," Dan said with the smallest of smirks curving his lips. The bug was small and changed color to match its surroundings.

"You're most likely right. We can use it when we're bored and looking for entertainment and when they have a clue that we don't. And Aunt Bee is coming over," I told Dan, motioning to her.

He nodded and when she was in front of us she leaned down and said, "Well, since I know you two are accepting the challenge, there is only so much I can do. When we get home I want you to pack anything you might need for the clue hunt, while I talk Nellie into coming with you. Amy, I will allow you to take your motorcycle if you promise to wear your helmet whenever you go riding. Understand?"

We nodded and I knew I looked ecstatic. I loved my motorcycle. It was a shiny black with a rose on the front.

"Thank you so much!" I replied as I smiled brightly at her.

She smiled back and said, "Your welcome, Amy. Be safe you two." Then she walked off.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's see if Sinead wants to have an alliance with us," Dan said with a small smile on his face. I looked around and found her a few feet away, trying to stop her brothers from strangling each other.

"Sinead! Come here, I have a question for you," I said and she looked over, then squeezed through her brothers- who were still trying to kill each – and made her way over to us.

"Yeah, Ames? What'ch ya need?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure Ned and Ted didn't kill each other.

"Are you taking the challenge?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. Are you?" she replied still looking at her brothers.

"Yep! Do you want to have an alliance with us? It could help us both out and we could keep it up until the search for the last clue," I told her with a bright smile matching my voice.

She turned to me with a smile and said, "That would be wonderful, but let me ask Ted and Ned how they feel- you know how they are."

"But of course. All boys are like that- they don't like anything done without it being run by them first," I replied with an amused smirk that Sinead copied.

"At least I know someone agrees with me," she said before turning around and walking away. "Bye, Ames, see you later!"

I giggled while Dan shook his head in exasperation. "I swear to God you're bi-polar," Dan said in amusement.

"Hmm, I don't think so. The Madrigals or Sinead or someone else would have said something by now," I replied. "But you're right: I need to be more serious and not play around right now."

"_Now_ what're we going to do for the next four minutes? 'Cause I'm bored." I said with a frown on my face.

"Well, we could talk about the reasons I think you're bi-polar, but since I don't think you want to do that, you could tell me why you won't teach me to ride a motorcycle when I'm older," Dan said with a slight whine in his voice at the end.

"Well the reasons I won't teach you to ride a motorcycle when you're older are one: I don't want to. Two: because you keep bugging me about it. Three: you're too young right now, and four: you're too immature!" I said with a frown.

He looked offended when he said, "I said when I'm _older_ meaning not now. And I am not immature."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes you are and I know you said when you're older. But I don't want to and never will if you keep bugging me about it! Maybe if you leave me alone about it for a little bit I will decide to teach you when you're older."

"Fine," he huffed with a pout making me roll me eyes.

"Hey, Dan, guess what?" I asked in amusement.

"What?" he grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

I leaned in and whispered, "You're still being immature." He turned to me and glared while I smiled innocently at him. After all it was true - he was whining.

"You know, you may be able to fool everyone else with that innocent look, but it doesn't work on me," Dan said, and I pouted, knowing he'll do whatever I want when I do.

"That's not going to work on me this time, Amy," Dan said crossing his arms again and looking at me defiantly. I just kept pouting, knowing it would work eventually. "Not going to work," he said again, but I could see him breaking. I didn't move. "Nope," he said but I could hear his voice weakening.

He sighed then said, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I smiled at him and said, "I know but I love torturing; you it's fun."

He glared at me again and Sinead walked back over with a smile.

"They said they would love to be in an alliance with you two. Though they are still wary of you, Amy, because of what you did last time we did something together. I thought it was funny," Sinead said.

I smiled as I thought of that. They had come over and I was bored, so I went out and bought a bunch of make-up and stuff and when I got back I told them I wanted to show them a new project I had invented. They followed me and when we got to the basement, I texted Sinead and told her what I was planning before I tied Ned and Ted up. After I tied them up, I proceeded to put the make-up on them along with the other stuff I bought. They ended up in mini shirts and really short shorts. It was rather horrifying. After I finished I took pictures and ran upstairs to put them on Facebook.

"Hey, as long as they don't let me get them, they have nothing to worry about," I told Sinead with a smirk curving my lips. She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them that. So do you think the other teams should know about our alliance just yet?" Sinead said, still smiling.

"Hmm, I think we should wait a while before letting them figure it out. So, at the beginning of the hunt, we should act like we hate each other," I replied with a devious smirk appearing on my face.

"Hmm, I agree; it could work well for us later in the hunt," Dan said.

"Probably. Now I have to go tell Ned and Ted about the plan," Sinead said while turning and walking off.

"Alright! Your five minutes to decide is up. If you aren't taking the clue, please take your bank voucher and leave now." Only a few people left but Dan, Aunt Bee, and I knew that more would be leaving.

"Now if you are taking the clue please come up here." Dan and I were the first ones up, naturally. McIntyre smiled at us as he grabbed our bank vouchers and set them on fire with a lighter. He gave us the clue before he said, "When you get the clue, you are not to open them until I give the ok."

After we stepped away from McIntyre, the Kabras walked up, soon followed by the Holts, Starlings, Irina, Alistair, and lastly Jonah.

After we all got our clues, and everyone who didn't accept it left the room, McIntyre calmly said, "Alright, you may open your envelopes."

**A/N: I'm going to end it there. It gives me the perfect way to start the next chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating but I've been busy with other stories and my sister just found out that she's bipolar and her boyfriend's brother- not boyfriend- was abusing her…So yeah very busy.**

**P.P.S. If you have any suggestions for a better title let me know.**


	5. AN

**Hey sorry bout not updating for a while I've been really busy but I would just like everyone that this story will soon be re-written. I will let you know when I publish the new version.**

**In the meantime though if you would please look at my other stories and review.:) It'll make me really happy and I might decide to update with a sneak-peak of the new version.:)**

**P.S. If anyone has any suggestions on a new title for this or any of my other stories please let me know. Plus if you are in need of a story idea look at the top of my profile page and there will be summaries for my ideas; you are free to use any of them as long as you let me know and give me credit for the plot.**


End file.
